<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇植】他怕他离开 by Jiangyiyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731801">【宇植】他怕他离开</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyiyi/pseuds/Jiangyiyi'>Jiangyiyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyiyi/pseuds/Jiangyiyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>陆东植不知道的是，徐仁宇已经知道了一切，所以陆东植怕的事情不会出现。反倒是徐仁宇，他才怕。他怕陆东植知道日记的主人不是自己，自己并不是精神变态，怕陆东植会对真正的精神变态厌恶，怕陆东植知道他是那个精神变态，归根到底就是怕陆东植离开他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宇植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宇植】他怕他离开</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>部分原著向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“救……救命啊!”灯光照射着男人，直直打在男人脸上，可他顾不上灯光的直射，看着缓缓走来的人，眼里有抑制不住的恐惧，甚至双腿都在打颤。<br/>
他想不明白为什么自己出门买包烟都会被一个不认识的男人叫住，问他有什么烦心事的时候，没有选择转身就跑而是和这个不认识的男人聊了起来，抱怨家里那个整天死气沉沉的老婆，还喝了那个人递来的饮料。<br/>
喝完饮料之后感到一阵不适，随即昏了过去，醒来就在这么一个完全封闭的地方。想起出门前家里那个女人一副咒怨的样子，咒着他赶紧去死，他就感到恐惧，这不会真的是那女人找人来杀他的吧。<br/>
看着那人手上的武士刀，男人心里愈发的恐惧，“你你你，你是不是她叫来的，求求你放过我，我会好好对她的!”那人歪了歪头，似是不解，随即低笑出声，像是被男人的反应娱乐到了，“怎么，你觉得我是被人派来的，哈。”笑了笑，“你只是该死罢了，死才是你的归宿。我会让你完美的死去。”那人似乎很是兴奋的，大笑起来。男人的思维卡死了，不是那女人想让他死，可那为什么他要在这人手里死。男人的表情变得狰狞，他不想死啊！<br/>
并没有谁想要这男人的命，只是运气不太好，碰上了徐仁宇，正在寻找猎物的徐仁宇。<br/>
今天股市行情不错，徐仁宇也在按照自己的方式寻找着猎物。当他看到那个走在街上一副邋邋遢遢嘴里还不干净的人时，他就知道了猎物是谁。这种人不配存在。<br/>
男人试图反抗，去抢徐仁宇手里的刀，可是徐仁宇怎么会让他成功呢。当男人被卸了手脚跪在徐仁宇面前时，那副嘴脸真是卑贱到骨子里面去了，嘴里不停的说着放过我吧我还有老婆，我会对她好的。下半身似乎还有尿骚味儿传来。徐仁宇嗤笑一声，在小红本上记录着今天的杀人记录，以及，采集指纹。<br/>
愉快的处理掉猎物，收起珍藏的武士刀。徐仁宇刚从集装箱里出来就有人来处理后续。啧，徐仁宇突然觉得毛泰久那个被爸爸宠坏的家伙好像还有点用处，比如说，处理后续。看着他们把集装箱拉走清理，徐仁宇笑了起来，希望沈宝景能找到更多线索，这样最后的结局才会有趣。<br/>
路过烤肉共和国的时候，徐仁宇顺道带了些烤肉回家。陆东植的家人都很热情呢，希望他多多照顾东植。徐仁宇当然是笑着应下了，那是自然的，东植在工作上很努力，是个让人喜欢的下属。<br/>
回到家里时，有阵阵饭香传来，闻着很勾人胃口。提着烤肉走近厨房，就看到一个身影在厨房里忙碌着。<br/>
似乎是听到脚步声，陆东植扭过头来，看到身后的人，灿烂一笑，“徐理事回来啦，等等哦，马上就做好了。”徐仁宇放下烤肉，走进厨房从背后抱住陆东植，顺手揉了揉那毛茸茸的头发，真是美好啊。“啊啊啊徐理事头发都乱了。”陆东植虽抱怨着，却没阻止徐仁宇的行为，还蹭了蹭徐仁宇的手心。“我们小鹿果然是最可爱的，”徐仁宇笑着勾起了陆东植的下巴，吻了上去。陆东植眨了眨眼，缓缓闭上了眼睛，回应着自己的爱人。<br/>
甜甜的草莓味甜到了徐仁宇的心坎里，徐仁宇的心是一间密不透风的密室，软软的陆东植在徐仁宇心里住下了。<br/>
陆东植不知情的带上了徐仁宇给的枷锁，迷迷糊糊的掉入了名为徐仁宇的深渊里，没有脱身之法。<br/>
“啊要糊了。”陆东植貌似闻到了饭菜烧糊的气味，匆匆结束这一吻，专心致志的看着饭菜。徐仁宇有些哭笑不得，饭菜就比他重要?“小鹿这么冷淡啊，我都要和饭吃醋了。”陆东植又扭过头来亲了一口徐仁宇，像哄孩子一样说着，“我最爱你了，可又不能饿着徐理事，乖啊，先在外面等着，马上好了。”徐仁宇很是受用，松开了手去把烤肉放进冰箱里，还不忘向陆东植讨赏，说自己带了烤肉回来，陆东植问他想要什么奖励，徐仁宇说让他自己想。<br/>
等徐仁宇放置完烤肉，陆东植也把晚餐端到了餐厅，乖乖等着徐仁宇一起吃饭。那乖巧的样子让徐仁宇忍不住把陆东植吻到呼吸不稳。吃饭的时候陆东植的脸一直红扑扑的，又让徐仁宇忍不住调戏陆东植，“小鹿我今天可是带了烤肉回来，还没想到什么奖励吗？”<br/>
陆东植看了看徐仁宇笑眯眯的样子，鼓了鼓腮帮子，徐仁宇这个大尾巴狼，想着办法占他便宜。“闭眼，”陆东植想到了奖励。徐仁宇顺从的闭了眼，听着陆东植的动静，似乎走到了自己身边。陆东植弯下了身子，轻吻了徐仁宇的眼睛，亲完立刻就坐回徐仁宇对面。<br/>
睁开眼就看见陆东植一脸得意洋洋的看着他，似乎在说，才不让你占便宜呢。徐仁宇不禁轻笑，小鹿怎么能怎么可爱。摸了摸陆东植亲过的眼睛，徐仁宇笑的很开心。陆东植说他怎么一副痴汉的样子，嫌弃死了。“那你喜不喜欢啊?”徐仁宇就喜欢逗他。“喜欢。”陆东植还是嘴硬不起来，喜欢就是喜欢，遮掩不了。<br/>
吃完饭徐仁宇自觉的去洗碗，陆东植则是看起了电视。切台的时候看到了股市行情，陆东植下意识的没有换掉，并且十分关注A股的动向。今天好像是动手的日子，陆东植想着，眉头皱到一块去了，可是他并不想动手，这样温暖舒适的环境，还有徐仁宇陪他，他不想出门，更不想杀人。<br/>
徐仁宇到了客厅就看到陆东植一副苦恼的样子，电视里播着股市行情，他一下子就明白了陆东植苦恼的原因。称职的小鹿在为今天没有按照日记里的规律去动手苦恼，也是在为杀人苦恼。没有关系，他已经做过了。<br/>
陆东植在苦恼着的时候，徐仁宇就坐了过来，环住了陆东植的腰，下巴垫在陆东植的肩膀上，朝着陆东植耳边吹气。陆东植在徐仁宇怀里颤了一下，这个家伙是故意的吧！“我们小鹿在想什么呢，脸都要皱在一起了。”<br/>
陆东植才不敢说自己是在苦恼杀人这件事，他怕吓到徐仁宇，毕竟他和徐仁宇在一起的时候没敢说自己是精神变态杀人魔，他怕徐仁宇会离开。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊，在想工作的事。”陆东植慌里慌张的想到了个借口。徐仁宇含住陆东植的耳垂，含糊不清的说着，“老公在身边还想着工作，是不是该罚?”陆东植被这个称呼搞得面红耳赤，同时也被刺激到打颤，他不知道该怎么回徐仁宇，只好扭过头来乖乖的送上自己的唇，堵住徐仁宇那不老实的嘴。<br/>
徐仁宇嘴上不调戏他了，专心的品尝着陆东植的味道，手上却不老实了，伸进陆东植的衣服了干着坏事。<br/>
陆东植不知道的是，徐仁宇已经知道了一切，所以陆东植怕的事情不会出现。反倒是徐仁宇，他才怕。他怕陆东植知道日记的主人不是自己，自己并不是精神变态，怕陆东植会对真正的精神变态厌恶，怕陆东植知道他是那个精神变态，归根到底就是怕陆东植离开他。<br/>
所以徐仁宇选择了这种方式，把陆东植放在身边，时时刻刻看着他，让陆东植一点点忘记日记的存在，让陆东植一点点忘记自己是精神变态，他会去解决一切麻烦。<br/>
但他还是怕，怕眼前这个给他温暖给他爱的陆东植会离开。<br/>
徐仁宇温柔的看着身下的陆东植，爱惜的吻了吻那带有雾气的双眸，狡猾的在陆东植陷入爱欲的时候问他，“你会爱我吗，无论是什么样的我，你会爱吗?”<br/>
“我爱你，徐仁宇，无论是怎样的你。”陆东植失神的说。徐仁宇心满意足了，即使是在这种方式下得来的承诺，也如同蜜一般甜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>